


Landmines

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Landmines

**Landmines**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Dig, Roy

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 362

 

Oliver had just been working out on the practice dummy and came over for a towel when something on Felicity's screen caught his eye. He walked over closer to make sure he was seeing things right.

“What are you looking at?” Oliver asked as he leaned over Felicity’s shoulder to look at the screen.

“I was just wondering about something.” Felicity said with a shrug.

“About landmines?” Oliver  asked.

“I was just wondering if they could be disarmed.” Felicity  dodged.

“Anatoli did it once but I think he was just lucky it didn't explode.” Oliver said. He reached over and closed the window with the mouse. “Now tell me the truth. Why are you thinking about landmines?”

Felicity blushed when she realized he was shirtless and sweaty. “I can't. It’s really dirty.”

“When has that ever stopped you?” Oliver chuckled. He swiveled her chair around to face him. He leaned down and kissed her.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck as she licked his bottom lip.

Oliver opened up to her and lifted her up in his arms before depositing her on the training mat that had been behind them. He covered her body with his.

Felicity raised her leg to this hip and rubbed his shoulder.

Oliver pulled back and looked at her. He grinned when she made a face.

“Ugh! You're all sweaty now too.” Felicity said.

“I think I’m having the same dirty thoughts you are.” Oliver chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. He started to nibble her earlobe.

“Stop that.” Felicity giggled. “Dig and Roy will be back with dinner any minute.”

“I can be quick. Just a few more minutes.” Oliver said. He nipped at her collarbone making her yelp.

Someone cleared their throat at the bottom of the stairs.

Oliver and Felicity turned to look.

“What are you doing?” Roy asked making a disgusted face. He sat the bag of burgers on the workbench. “Get a room.”

Dig folded his arms and tried to keep from laughing. “Well?”

“Um. Landmines.” Felicity smiled sheepishly.

Oliver grinned mischievously. “We were talking about landmines and we just ended up here.”

Roy looked confused.

Dig just burst out laughing. 


End file.
